


Потерян (раздражён)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, child!Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони было два года, когда он впервые встретил Солдата. Солдат понятия не имел, что делать с маленьким Тони.





	Потерян (раздражён)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost (Irritated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505100) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



В первый, но явно не последний раз Тони заблудился, когда ему было два года.

Говард и Мария должны были присутствовать на очень важном приеме, и, поскольку Джарвис хворал, им пришлось взять Тони с собой. 

Большую часть вечера Тони просидел на руках у Марии, вытаращив глаза. Он никогда не видел столько людей и не слышал столько разговоров, всё вокруг было ярким и кричащим, это сбивало с толку, и он ухватился за платье матери, но она нахмурилась и отцепила его пальцы.

В какой-то момент Мария поставила его на пол и сказала оставаться на месте, потому что ей нужно было пойти в дамскую комнату и, конечно, Тони не послушался. Отсюда, с пола, всё выглядело иначе, свет был не так уж и ужасен, и он, осматриваясь, бродил по залу. 

Тони понял, что потерял мамочку, когда свет начал тускнеть, а шум с каждым шагом становился всё тише. Он начал кричать и плакать, как мог только двухлетний малыш. Однако не остался на месте, а продолжил бродить по коридорам незнакомого, тёмного и очень большого дома.

Прошло уже некоторое время, но за ним никто не пришёл, и слезы потекли только сильнее. Он смутно помнил слова мамочки, что если он когда-нибудь потеряется, то нужно стоять на месте и не двигаться, но в этом коридоре было темно, он был напуган и поэтому не остановился. Может быть, он сможет снова найти свет.

Он свернул налево, не зная, где находится и что должен делать, и увидел стоящего перед ним человека.

Теперь в коридоре была полутьма, человек не двигался, и поэтому Тони заплакал ещё громче. Человек сделал резкое движение рукой, и рассеянный свет попал на что-то блестящее.

Тони притих, разглядывая яркий предмет, и понял, что вся рука мужчины блестела серебром и конечно, он направился к ней. Блестящие серебряные вещи были его слабостью.

Насколько можно было разглядеть в темноте, взгляд мужчины из-под всех этих волос был настороженным, но когда Тони подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться к руке мужчины, то не обратил на него самого никакого внимания. Рука была намного интереснее.

Он вцепился в руку, удерживая со всей силой, какую мог приложить двухлетний ребёнок, потому что мужчина пытался выдернуть её. 

— Моя, — всё ещё всхлипывая сказал Тони, несколько слезинок стекали по щекам. — Блестящая рука — моя, — повторил он и, ухватившись второй рукой за большой палец, другой коснулся одного пальца за другим, чтобы убедиться, что все они одинаковы.

Тони наблюдал за рукой, а не за человеком, и поэтому был поражён, когда тот вдруг присел рядом с ним. Он попытался спрятаться за рукой.

Мужчина молча посмотрел на него, а через несколько секунд встал и попытался снова освободить руку. Тони держался крепко и, когда его потащили, не поджал ноги. Подошвы громко проехали по ковру, человек мгновенно остановился и Тони хихикнул.

Этого было недостаточно, чтобы остановить несколько шальных слезинок, всё ещё текущих по его лицу, но он перестал плакать.

Человек пошевелил пальцами, и Тони, почувствовав, как двигаются механизмы, наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть её поближе. Он отпустил большой, чтобы пробежаться маленькими пальчиками до подмышки, потому что ладонь была спрятана под перчаткой, и начал улыбаться.

Она была блестящей, гладкой и очень похожей на те штуки, с которыми работал его папа, и он её не отдаст. 

— Теперь моя, — снова сказал он со всей своей детской решимостью, слёзы, наконец, перестали стекать по его лицу. Из-за руки он даже забыл, что потерялся.

Человек издал что-то вроде раздражённого рычания и дёрнул рукой вверх, пытаясь освободиться. Тони вцепился в неё обеими руками и в результате был оторван от земли. Он пнул мужчину по ногам, когда тот поднял его ещё выше, и взбудоражено засмеялся, цепляясь за руку.

Человек поднимал его, пока тот не повис прямо напротив его лица, и только теперь Тони заметил закрывающую рот маску. Тони осторожно отпустил большой палец, и блестящая рука обхватила крошечную его, не давая упасть. 

Тони постучал по маске и попытался снять (потому что никто в его окружении не носил масок), но она сидела очень туго, и человек тут же отстранил его подальше от лица, чтобы Тони больше не смог дотянуться. 

Он смотрел на Тони, пока не опустил снова на пол, но, даже когда ботинки Тони коснулись мягкого ковра, тот не выпустил руку.

Мужчина вздохнул, сделал что-то на затылке нормальной рукой, а затем маска слетела, и Тони восхищенно смотрел, как она опускается на его высоту. Он попытался потыкать в неё или схватить, потому что правда хотел проверить, подойдёт ли она ему тоже, но мужчина спрятал руку с маской за спиной.

— Отпусти, — сказал человек, его голос звучал грубо, но как ни странно, Тони не испугался. Он покачал головой и капризно сказал: 

— Моя рука. 

— Отпусти, пацан, — повторил мужчина и тряхнул рукой. От этого всё тело Тони затряслось, и он восторженно захихикал.

— Ещё, — попросил он и выжидающе уставился на человека.

— Если сделаю так снова, ты меня отпустишь? — холодно спросил он, и Тони покачал головой.

— Она слишком блестящая. 

Мужчина опять глубоко вздохнул и всё-таки тряхнул рукой. Тони снова засмеялся, но вдруг мужчина прижал его к груди и шагнул глубже в тень. 

Тони знал эту игру. Иногда они с Джарвисом играли, когда родителей не было дома: Тони мог везде прятаться, а Джарвис — громко кричать, чтобы он вышел, не опасаясь, что побеспокоит отца Тони. Потому он, как бы ни было сложно, оставался совершенно неподвижен. Единственный положительный аспект этой игры заключался в том, что блестящая рука прижималась к его груди, так что он всё ещё мог её разглядывать. 

Через несколько минут мужчина коротко ругнулся и поставил Тони на пол. 

— Отпусти сейчас же. Я должен идти.

Тони посмотрел на руку и крепко сжал её. 

— Я заблудился. Моей мамы здесь нет, — ответил он и чуть снова не заплакал.

Мужчина уставился на Тони, а потом присел перед ним. 

— Я отведу тебя к твоей маме, а ты меня отпустишь, — сказал он, и Тони, поразмыслив, кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать, так что тебе придётся на секунду меня отпустить. 

Тони строго покачал головой и уткнулся лицом в руку. Он не хотел остаться один в этом странном страшном месте.

Мужчина пошевелился, чтобы указать на свою боевую перчатку.

— Я оставлю её тут, с тобой, пока не вернусь.

Тони посмотрел на неё — на перчатке были блестящие вставки, и если он не мог получить маску, то мог, по крайней мере, удовлетвориться этим, так что кивнул. Мужчина тоже кивнул, и когда он вновь пошевелил рукой, Тони отпустил его и схватился за штаны, опасаясь, что он сейчас уйдёт. Но он просто снял перчатку и передал её Тони.

— Держи, парень. Я сейчас вернусь.

Тони вцепился в перчатку, храбро кивнул и мужчина мгновенно скрылся. На глаза Тони снова навернулись слезы, он опять оказался один, в темноте, и он до сих пор не нашёл родителей. Но, прежде, чем он успел по-настоящему расплакаться, мужчина вернулся. Теперь он был одет в то же самое, что так часто носил отец, когда ему приходилось встречаться со многими людьми.

Мужчина застегивал рубашку и Тони заметил что-то красное и влажное прежде, чем оно было прикрыто, но все еще видел дырку на этом месте. Тони показал на нее и спросил:

— Тебе больно? Мне всегда больно, когда появляется эта красная штука.

Однако мужчина покачал головой.

— Это не моё. Человек, который носил его, — он ненадолго заколебался, прежде чем закончил: — получил травму.

— Поэтому он и отдал его тебе?

— Так точно. Теперь пойдём.

Мужчина протянул руку за перчаткой, и Тони уставился на него, потому что с забранными назад волосами и не закрытым маской лицом он выглядел совершенно иначе, но, увидев металлическую руку, вернул перчатку. 

Надев ее, мужчина что-то сделал у уха, а потом ухватил Тони металлической рукой.

— Цель уничтожена. Эвакуация задерживается, возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. Миссия не скомпрометирована. — Он помолчал несколько секунд, а затем сказал: — Da. Пять минут.

Он повернулся к Тони. 

— У меня есть пять минут, чтобы найти твою мать, и тогда я тебя оставлю.

Тони действительно боялся, что его снова оставят одного, но смело кивнул, и они отправились вперёд. 

Мужчина снова отвел его на вечеринку, и вскоре Тони заметил в толпе свою мать.

— Мамочка! — воскликнул он и указал на неё.

Человек в последний раз присел и сказал ему:

— Ты меня не видел. Это игра, и ты никому не должен обо мне рассказывать. Понимаешь?

— Ладно, — согласился Тони. Он был хорош в подобных играх.

Он не мог сказать как надолго, но уже знал, что бывали моменты, когда следовало промолчать, и, если сейчас — один из тех случаев, то он мог это сделать. Не слишком сложно.

Тони похлопал по руке и сказал: 

— Всё ещё моя.

Мужчина покачал головой. 

— Она моя, и я заберу её с собой. Теперь отпусти.

— Приноси её снова, — сказал ему Тони, прежде чем отпустил руку. — Пока, человек-блестяшка, — добавил он и помахал, прежде чем побежал к маме.

Мария просто потрепала его по голове и продолжила разговор, не осознав, что он довольно долго отсутствовал. Тони повернулся, чтобы ещё раз помахать, но мужчина уже исчез.


End file.
